deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Vessel
Valeria and Erica are the male and female protagonists of the video game, Malicious. The Spirit Vessel is the form that Valeria or Erica (player's choice) take on after their deaths in their world. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Robin (FIRE EMBLEM) X Erica (Completed by BMHKain) * Spirit Vessel VS Shalltear Bloodfallen (by Loliwaifulife62) * Spirit Vessel VS Warrior of Light (Completed by Loliwaifulife62) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kirito (Sword Art Online) Description After their suicides for a better cause, Valeria's and Erica's spirits went to live on within Ashlelei's (A.K.A. the Mad Queen) sword and mask. However, their souls were reborn into the Spirit Vessel by the Prophets. The Prophets gave the Spirit Vessel the Mantle of Cinders, but it was incomplete. In order for the Mantle of Cinders to become complete, the Spirit Vessel had to defeat the Keepers of the Powers. With every defeat, The Mantle of Cinders gained new abilities. Weapons/Abilities * Possesses the Mantle of Cinders ** Energy Shots ** Fists ** Lance ** Sword ** Durable Shield ** Flight via wings ** Other abilities (Rebirth) *** Claws *** Large hammer *** Whip *** Dual-Gatling energy shots * Speed * Adept Dodging * Can absorb aura by defeating enemies or blocking attacks ** Defeated enemies get their souls absorbed into the Mantle of Cinders * Aura Release ** Has three levels of release, each being more powerful and increasing damage ** The higher the level of release, the more aura is consumed * Can use aura to chain enemies in attacks * Regeneration ** Uses Aura to heal * Air jump ** 6 times, resets after landing on a surface * Temporary Levitation (slowly returns to the ground) * Durable body ** Can be impaled by a large sword without losing a limb (damage is determined by loss of limbs) * Malice mode ** Can no longer break apart (body doesn't show any damage) ** Can create an impenetrable barrier around itself, but cannot attack ** Depends on aura to survive ** faster attacks (uses claws instead of fists by default) Weaknesses * Causing enough damage will destroy the Spirit Vessel * Using up all aura can make fighting difficult * If the Spirit Vessel is in Malice Mode, then running out of aura will destroy it ** damage doesn't show on its body, but is instead deducted from its aura depending on the strength of the attack * In the game, it is impossible to return to normal after entering Malice mode Gallery Malicious full 1306560.jpg Malicious Spirit Vessel male.jpg|Valeria as the Spirit Vessel. Malicious conceptart MsFRG.jpg|Erica as the Spirit Vessel. Malicious Spirit Vessel fists.jpg|The Spirit Vessel with its fists. Malicious Spirit Vessel female sword.jpg|The Spirit Vessel with its sword. Malicious Spirit Vessel shield.jpg|The Spirit Vessel blocking a projectile with its shield. Malicious Spirit Vessel flying.jpg|The Spirit Vessel in flight. Malicious Rebirth Hammer.jpg|The spirit Vessel using its hammer against The Malicious Malicious Rebirth Malice 4.jpg|Using the Malice Power after absorbing it from The Malicious Malicious Rebirth Malice 1.jpg|Valeria in Malice Mode Malicious Rebirth Malice 2.jpg|Erica in Malice Mode Malicious Rebirth Malice 3.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants